


The Good Sister

by JadeFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anus, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Ejaculation, F/M, Freckled, Freckles, Gen, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Healing, Illness, Incest, Masturbate, Masturbating, Masturbation, Mild Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Molly Weasley - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Other, Rectal, Rectum, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Sick Character, Sickness, Smut, Suppository, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Weasleycest, climax, clitoris, cum, cumming, ginny weasley - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, lubrication, pussy, ron weasley - Freeform, vagina, wank, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Ginny are by themselves at the Burrow while Ron is sick with a magical flu.  And there's only one way she can help him.</p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! Just a quick thank you to everyone for being patient while my other stories are on hold. I'm catching up with them now, however, I've been busy this past year with various tasks, so I haven't had time to work on them. Until now.
> 
> I came up with this story while on the toilet one day last month. Yeah.
> 
> So there you go, lol. It's a One-Shot; one chapter long, and it's going to be a mild AU based in the late summer before the start of Ron's 5th Year.

Loud vomiting echoed down the stairwell from the upstairs bathroom as Ron emptied his stomach into the toilet for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.  This was followed by a miserable moan.

Ginny sighed, laying her book in her lap.  Ron was sick with a magical flu.  It was an evolved version of the Muggle Flu, which Muggles could not catch.  This particular version of the flu, known as "Hofflebaum" (jokingly referred to as "Hack-a-Bomb"), fed off of magical energy within a Witch or Wizard's body.  It was an awful flu and, over the years, had resulted in several fatalities to those with weakened immune systems and the elderly.

The upside, however, was that once a magical person caught it, they were immune from catching it again.  Much like the Muggle illness "Chicken-Pox".  Ginny had already gone through the ordeal when she was 12, and had been bed-ridden for an entire week while her mother took care of her.

There's no cure other than the body simply letting the virus pass.  A Healer from St. Mungo's had already visited the Burrow to give the diagnosis two days prior.  She had prescribed a potion to control the fever and vomiting, mixed with a mild sleeping draught, which had been used up earlier that morning.

And that was where Mrs. Weasley was now; shopping in Diagon Alley for the ingredients needed to make more potion.  And her father was at work at the Minstry; which left only herself to care for her brother.

And the youngest Weasley did _not_ want to be here, listening to her brother's pitiful moaning and explosive vomiting.  Her mother had strictly forbade Harry and Hermione from visiting the Burrow in the last two weeks before the start of the new school term.  So she wouldn't see her two friends until they arrived at Kings Cross Station in just over one week's time.

Especially Harry.  And that _really_ chapped her ass.

"GIIINNN-EEEEE!" Ron wailed from upstairs.

Ginny growled and stood up, with the vision of Harry's beautiful eyes still in her mind.  She made her way upstairs.

"What is it, Ron?" she snapped irritably as she walked into his room.

Ron was laying on his side facing the doorway.  His face was deathly pale beneath his hundreds of freckles, and a sheen of sweat glistened on his skin.  Even though he took a shower that morning (with his mother hovering outside the closed bathroom door in case he collapsed), he looked awful, and Ginny immediately felt sorry for him.

Softening her gaze and her voice, she sat on the bed next to him and reached out a lightly-freckled hand to touch his burning forehead.  She could feel him shivering uncontrollably with fever beneath the blankets.

"Not feeling too good, huh?" she asked softly.

"Nuh Uh," he murmured.  He opened his bleary and bloodshot eyes to look up at his sister.

"I need your help with something," he groaned.

"What's that?"

"'Mione Express-Owled me some Suppositories.  She says they stop vomiting."

Ginny looked confused.  "Supposa-whats it?"

"Suppositories.  They're a Muggle Medicine used to treat vomiting."

Ginny snorted.  "Muggle medicine!  The same barbarians that take scalpels to a patient!"

Ron moaned.  "Gin, don't please.  If mom finds out..."

Ginny sighed.  "Alright.  Where are they, and I'll bring you some water."

Ron looked up at her.  "Water?"

"Don't you need something to swallow the pills with?"

This time, it was Ron's turn to sigh.  "Gin, they...uhh..."

"What?" she asked, perplexed.

Ron groaned as he reached over and opened up his nightstand drawer.  He pulled out a cardboard box with official instructions written on them.  He handed it to Ginny.

Taking the box, she red the label out loud.  "Promethazine Suppository-R... _Rectal_..."

Ginny's eyes went wide and her voice trailed off.

"Gin, _please_ don't make me ask mom for help.  _Please_." he pleaded quietly.  "It helps with nausea and dizziness, and prevents vomiting..." he urped, bringing his hand to his mouth until the nausea subsided.  "Mom's going to take forever in Diagon Alley, and she's not the quickest when it comes to brewing potions.  I'm exhausted from throwing up, and I can't do this by myself.  _Please_ Gin..." his voice cracked, and his eyes teared over.

 _Oh Ron, mom wouldn't help you with such a Muggle Medicine_ , she thought.

Ginny stared down at her brother's shivering, freckled face.  His blue eyes said enough.

Thinking about it for a moment, she sucked in a long breath, and let it out slowly.  "Alright," she said quietly.  "Dammit Ron, you owe me _big time_."

Ron's head sagged against the pillow in relief.

"What do I need to do?" she inquired.

"There's instructions on the box," Ron replied.

She picked up the carton next to her and brought it up to her face as she carefully read the small print on the back.

"You'll need to use a Lubricant Charm.  Put it on the Suppository and...err...me..." Ron blushed deeply beneath his freckles.  "It has to go in as far as you...can...you know...." his voice trailed off as he left the obvious unsaid.

Ginny found herself blushing and let out a sigh.  "Right," she said stiffly.

She opened the box and removed a piece of foil from within.  Sealed inside the foil was a torpedo-shaped cream-colored Suppository.  She tore the foil open and dropped the object into her hand.

With a groan, Ron rolled slowly over to face away from her.  "I'll hold myself open so that...ummm...yeah..."

Still blushing furiously, Ginny replied.  "Right."

Ginny carefully placed the Suppository on the nightstand within easy reach.  Then shifting herself to a half-kneeling-half-standing position, she gently reached down to the waistband of Ron's pajamas.  "Lift up, Ron."

Ron lifted his hip up with a silent groan, and Ginny pulled his pajamas down over his pale, bare buttocks.

She sucked in a breath as her brother's private area greeted her.  It was sparsely scattered with pale freckles.  And near the bottom, barely visible, was the fleshy pouch of his testes peeking just ever so slightly between his thighs.

Without being asked, Ron silently reached over and under himself, grasped his cheeks, and pulled them open with a slight grunt.  He then parted his pale thighs just slightly.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she froze.  There, right in front of her, was her brother's anus.  It was bright red and swollen, but otherwise clean.  And his perineum stretched between his crotch to a now-visible and healthy looking set of testicles.

"R...right...uhh...I'll...umm...lube...you, uh, first..." she stuttered.

As she reached for her pocketed wand; her eyes never leaving her brother's most secret place, she felt her body flush in arousal.

 _Noooo!_   She yelled silently at herself.  _Wrong!  This is your BROTHER, Ginny!_

Shaking her head, she brought her wand up with a trembling hand.  She squinted down at the quivering hole of her brother's backside and carefully brought the tip of her wand as near to the ringed muscle as she dared to.  With a silent incantation, a slow ooze of clear, thick lubricant poured from her wand tip.  However, the blob dripped wetly onto the cheek just an inch before his anus.

Ron twitched as the cool substance made contact with his burning skin, and Ginny cursed silently to herself.  _I thought this shit was supposed to spurt out, not ooze_ , she thought furiously.

Taking a breath and gathering her wits, she brought her left index finger to the blob and gathered it up in one swipe.  And in the same motion, she brought her now-lubricated digit to Ron's anus and gently made contact with the forbidden area.

Ron gasped quietly and let out a shiver as he felt his sister's gentle finger smoothing the substance around his inflamed hole.

After a moment, he couldn't help himself: it felt _amazing_.  Perhaps this was a new area for him to explore when he wanked?

As his fevered mind flashed images of himself wanking and abusing his boy pussy, they morphed into images of his sister doing naughty things with him.  Too sick to care, he let out a quiet groan, which he hoped Ginny didn't hear.  His cock began to harden.

For Ginny, she was focused on the task at hand.  Literally.

After his hole was lubricated, she reached for the Suppository with her left hand.  With the same charm she used earlier, she oozed a blob of lubricant on to the pale missile.

Setting her wand aside on the blanket, her eyes moved back to her brother's waiting orifice as she took a deep breath and sighed.  "Okay.  Ready?"

"Mmm hmm...."

Steadying herself with her right hand on her brother's freckled hip, she carefully brought the trembling medicine to her brother's anus and set the tip against it.

"Alright.  Bear down Ron."

Ron pushed his muscles open, giving Merlin a silent "thank you" that his bowels were empty.

Behind him, his anus gaped open like a small mouth.  Ginny almost dropped the medicine in shock as her brother's inner rectum greeted her.  She had no idea the anus could do such a thing.

Recovering herself, she steadied her nerves, and gently but firmly pushed the medicine in with her finger.

Ron grunted at the sudden intrusion of his sister's slim, delicate fingers.  He could feel the medicine moving up his rectal cavity as her finger pushed deeper.

Behind him, Ginny watched Ron's anus suddenly close on her finger as she continued to push the medicine in as far as she could.

As the knuckle of her hand finally burrowed itself against Ron's anus, she gave the tip of her finger just the slightest twitch to make sure the medicine was as far inside his rectal cavity as possible.  She could no longer feel the pill, but her finger brushed against something else.  It was fleshy, about the size of a walnut.

"Oooohhh, fuck!"

"What?!  Sorry!  Are you...."

"No...no, it's okay," Ron assured his sister.  "I think that was my prostate..."

Out of curiosity, she brushed the fleshy mass again, but as gently as possible.

Ron moaned as he subconsciously thrust his ass back towards his sister.  Oh yes, he would _definitely_ have to include this in his self-pleasuring foreplay when he was better!

Ginny was tempted to continue her exploration of this hidden area, but stopped herself with a wave of mental scolding.

She slowly began to withdraw her finger, until finally, the tip of the digit slipped from her brother's anus with a _slurp_.

As she was about to move to retrieve her wand for a cleaning charm, Ron called out softly.  "Wait, Gin..."

"Hmm?  What?"

"Could...umm...could you...." his voice trailed off as he steeled himself for the rest of the question, "...rub my anus?"

Ginny stiffened as her eyes widened.  "Wh... _what_?!  Ron!"

"Please?  It felt really good when you lubed me up earlier.  Like a massage."

Ginny was irked by the sheer gall of his question.  But also....intrigued.  "I..." she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Please?" he asked again quietly.

She froze in place for a moment as she briefly considered his request.

But she was becoming aroused.  And the more she tried to talk herself out of it, the harder it became to refuse.

Slowly, she returned her index finger to the ringed muscle of her brother's boy pussy.  Both her finger and his hole were still greasy with lubrication.

As her finger made gentle contact with his secret entrance, Ron let out a moan.  Encouraged by this, she slowly traced her finger around the swollen hole, gently applying pressure here and there.  With the pad of her finger, she could feel each ridge and crease of the quivering muscle.

"Like this?" she asked softly.

"Oh, God yes Ginny!" he groaned in pleasure.

She peered down at his freckled face.  His eyes were closed in pleasure, and his mouth opened slightly as he panted silently.  A light sheen of sweat coated his features as his cheeks flushed beneath his mass of freckles.

She suddenly found herself having the urge to lean down and kiss that freckled cheek.  But before she could act, Ron let go of his ass cheek, trapping her fingers between his cheeks.

Startled, she stilled her fingers briefly, but quickly wiggled them against his anus once more.  As she did, she watched Ron's freckled arm slide off of his hip to his groin area.

As Ginny took all of this in, she noticed that, after a silent moment, Ron's arm started moving rythymically, and a soft _fwapping_ sound could be heard.

Peering down over the swell of his hips, she looked to his groin; already knowing what she would see.

Ron's freckled hand was gliding rapidly over the pale shaft of a very long, rock-hard cock.  It was very thin; not much thicker than her thumb.  But Ginny guessed the length of his tool to be at least 8 or 9 inches.

The foreskin of the beautiful organ was retracted, exposing the bright red glands, complete with a thick drop of precum about to fall off the tip and onto the bed sheet.

 _Oh....wow.  Oh wow!  Oh....oh boy...._ thought Ginny as she wrestled internally with herself.  _This is your BROTHER, Ginny!_

Her panties were absolutely soaked through with her pussy juice, and she had never been so aroused in her life.  Her breath came in shallow gasps, and her limbs were trembling with excitement.

She glanced back to her brother's freckled face; flushed, with his eyes closed in bliss.  He was completely oblivious to her presence.

Wiggling her fingers against his anus once more, she watched for his reaction.  He let out a soft moan, arching his neck and wiggling his ass subconsciously.

Without completely understanding what she was doing, she rested her right hand on his freckled hip, caressing the pale skin softly.

Then, slowly, so slowly, she snaked her hand down to his lower tummy and trailed her fingers through the sparse red curls of his pubic hair.  His hand slowed on his gorgeous cock, and that's when she made her move.

Silently moving her hand, she brushed the tips of her fingers against his lower shaft; amazed at how hard and hot the skin was.  His hand froze limply on his shaft, and Ginny slowly wrapped her fingers around the lower half of his cock.

Ron let out a gasp; his freckled hand falling away, leaving the pale penis throbbing gently with his pulse.  Ginny snaked her grasp up the long shaft, feeling each ridge, bump, and wrinkle of foreskin against her palm.  His cock pulsed as Ron's pelvic muscles flexed involuntarily.  And as they did, the blob of precum at the tip of his glands drooled its way off and stretched a clear line which pooled on the bed sheet.

Ginny felt her pulse quicken as she watched the clear line of his arousal connecting itself to his urethra and the bed sheet.  She tickled her fingers upward to his head, encompassing the soft fleshy tip and capturing the silky fluid on her digits.  Bringing her hand away, she studied the moisture briefly; giving her fingers a quick sniff, before darting her tongue out to taste her brother's essence.

It was just a bit like stale milk, but it wasn't unpleasant.  Quite the contrary....she enjoyed it.

Noticing yet another blob oozing over the glands of his cock, she quickly extended her index finger to capture the drop.  Carefully, she gathered the sticky arousal fluid and brought it to her mouth.  She sucked her finger in; paying special attention to the flavors on her tongue as the cock syrup made contact with her taste buds.  There was more of an explosion of flavor this time; more saltiness, with a bit of a metallic texture to it.

Ginny smacked her lips silently and returned her hand to her brother's needy cock.  Remembering the fingers of her other hand, she wiggled them; seeking out Ron's anus.  It was softer than she remembered, and flexed open and closed as she fingered the hidden orifice.

Ron moaned once more as his cock throbbed in his sister's grasp.  And, losing all ounce of control, she began to masturbate her brother.

There were no words spoken or necessary.  And what could either one of them say anyways?  To Ginny, this just seemed like something that needed to be done.  Despite her mental misgivings and harsh scoldings, she found herself completely at ease with the incestuous task of pleasuring her older sibling.  The act felt.....natural.  And she didn't have any qualms with giving her brother a hand job.

Years later, she would think back on this and wonder.  It was only in her later years that she decided that her comfort with such a forbidden act stemmed from her closeness to her brother; her love for him as a brother, her admiration of him, and how close they were as siblings.  She concluded that all three factors made the act very easy to perform.

She stroked his cock lovingly; her eyes darting between Ron's sweet face and his long, quivering penis.  She knew.  She knew that she was going to bring him to orgasm.  She _had_ to; there was simply no question.  She wanted to give her brother the ultimate pleasure of climax.

She wanted to see his cock spurt its thick seed; his sperm.  She wanted to feel how thick it was.  She wanted to feel it on her lightly freckled hands.  To feel the warmth of her brother's cream; to feel it pulsing out of his cock to splash against her palm and fingers in hot spurts.

And, in her stage of arousal, as all of this flashed through her mind, she also realized....she wanted to _taste_ his cum too.

Ron cried out as his cock throbbed in her hand, and she knew he was past his point of no return.  Without thinking, she thrust her index finger on her left hand hard against his anus, and poked through the contracting muscle.

Ron yelled and his bloodshot blue eyes flew open.  But she didn't care, and he didn't protest as she shoved her finger as far as she could into her brother's boy pussy.  The eager hole swallowed her pale finger completely.

Switching her gaze to the tip of Ron's cock, she moaned loudly as the first spurt of cum erupted out of him.  His body let out a great spasm as his eyes slammed shut and his head arched back; his teeth bared.  He let out a snarl of pleasure.

Ron's anus clamped down tightly around her intruding finger, and she let out a gasp.  She thought the ringed muscle was going to cut off her digit as it clenched rhythmically in climax.

His cock continued to pulse out thick streams of sperm; spurting hotly over the bed sheet and his left thigh curled beneath him.  Ginny pumped his cock rapidly as the organ twitched violently in her grasp.  Soft spurts of his seed were oozing over his head and down his shaft, which she captured with her hand and fingers.  The silky soft texture of her brother's incestuous cum coated her fingers in strands.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ginny released her brother's cock, which continued to pulse and throb with his dying orgasm.  Drunk on her own arousal, she frantically brought her hand to her face and licked the creamy seed from her fingers and palm.  One by one, she stuck each finger in her mouth and suckled the tasty treat off in loud slurps.

Then she continued to frantically gather up Ron's sperm wherever she could find it.  The puddle on his freckled thigh, the ooze drooling out of his cock.  Even the streams that were soaking through his bed sheet.

After Ginny lustfully licked her hand clean of her second, third, and fourth helping of thick, creamy seed, she grasped his withering cock once more and carefully pumped it.  The wilting organ let out a dying spasm and pulsed more white cum from the tip, which she eagerly gathered up on her fingers and slurped into her hot mouth.

 _Merlin!  He fucking tastes delicious!_ She thought as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

A quiet snore erupted from the bed.  She looked down at her brother's freckled features.  His eyes were closed softly, and his flush was leaving his cheeks.  He was fast asleep.

 _He....he's asleep?!  But..._ she let out a snort.  _That bastard!_   But she felt no malice towards him.

Quite the contrary, she had never felt so close to him than at this moment.  And, looking down at his sleeping face, she vaguely realized something that she did not yet fully understand: she loved him.  Very much.

Carefully, she removed her finger from his anus; careful not to wake him up.  With her sticky right hand, she retrieved her wand and silently cast Cleaning Charms over both hands.

Satisfied, she quietly stood up and reached for the blanket; pulling it up carefully to Ron's shoulders.

Leaning down, she planted a long kiss full of love and affection on Ron's warm, freckled cheek.

"I love you, Ron."

Replacing the Suppository box in the night stand, she left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

*****

"Hi love!"  Her mother greeted her 3 hours later as she made her way into the kitchen.  Molly Weasley had a scroll of directions next to a boiling cauldron of steaming potion.  "I was just finishing your brother's potion."

"Oh.  M'kay," she responded sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

After leaving her brother's room, Ginny went back to her own.  She was in the process of changing out of her sopping-wet panties, when flashes of the past hour's activities passed before her eyes.  And before she knew it, she was naked, splayed out on her bed, rubbing her pussy frantically to several mind-numbing orgasms.  She lost count after 4, and probably climaxed a total of 8 times in 45 minutes before collapsing into a deep sleep.

When she woke just half an hour before, she quickly jumped into the shower; pushing further erotic images out of her head before dressing and joining her mother in the kitchen.

"I really appreciate you looking after your brother while I was gone today."

Ginny smiled sleepily and nodded.  "It's okay, mum.  He was really sick, and I...was glad to help.  I love my brother."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and came around the kitchen counter.  She embraced her only daughter, kissing her gently on the head.

"My love, you are such a good sister."

Ginny smiled internally.

_Oh mum....if only you knew._

 

**_ *~FIN~* _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, and thank you once again for your patience in regards to waiting for me to finish my other stories. I have time now to work on them for the foreseeable future.
> 
> I originally wanted to go into detail on Ginny's masturbation when she returned to her room. But I was running out of time on this story, and decided that I wanted to leave this a "Ron" story instead.
> 
> I also had another angle written out after Ron released his butt cheek and trapped Ginny's hand. In that angle, he rolls over onto his back; trapping her hand, and reveals his cock. That was about as far as I got, but I had a lot of angles mentally that I debated going with. But in the end: what you see is the final product.
> 
> There will be a "2nd Part" to this story sometime in the future, called "You Owe Me". It will be pure smut, where Ginny collects on the debt for helping Ron in this story. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
